Sleep talking
by lacus-sama
Summary: Shotaro has trouble sleeping all he is doing is thinking about Philip. Set during ep 50. Well before that the night before. Based on NU'EST song Sleep talking. Check it out is an amazing song!


Shotaro climbed into bed that night, it's been a year. A year since Philip has been gone. He sighed and grabbed his pillow yawning he fell asleep. Little did he know this dream would be different from other nights.

_What time is it right now?_

_Is this a dream or real life?_

_A sketch in my head,_

_I drew her out all night_

Shotaro woke in a maze with vines around the walls. He looked around and touched his ever present fedora on his head. He turned and caught sight of someone that looked like Philip. His head looked around then, Shotaro grabbed his head and looked to his right and left.

He kept running till he saw the figure and it was indeed Philip. He followed this ghost of Philip as he pointed his finger to the left. The ever faithful Shotaro was quick to follow his partners orders. When he came up and he saw the Philip ghost and he ran towards it but instead ran into the maze wall behind with his hand out stretched as a key feel into it.

_I keep going backwards,_

_going backwards from reality_

_When I approach her,_

_I keep going to a different world_

Shotaro woke up and gasped, he was in a room with doors now. He looked at the key in his hand, "505" it read. Shotaro looked up he found tried to find the number. He wanted, No he needed to find Philip. To Shotaro he needs to find Philip now.

_I wonder about this vague riddle_

_What's wrong with me?_

_I want to tell her, like a man_

_The secret that only_

_I know in my dreams_

_I invite her in and tell her_

_my hidden feelings, say_

Shotaro looked at the key he found the door to the key and opened it. He walked in slowly and looked at the teal room. He turned around and spotted Philip. Shotaro reached out to Philip and then all of a sudden woke up. "PHILIP!" He yelled sitting up reaching the same as he was in his dream.

_This doesn't make sense_

_She's smiling right_

_in front of me right now_

_She appears when I go to sleep,_

_she disappears when I awake_

_I want to hold onto her, say_

_I want to confess, confess,_

_confess, confess but I sleep talk_

_Even when I wake up,_

_I'm saying her name_

_Talk talk talk talk sleep talk_

_I'm going to go meet her,_

_I'm sleepy again_

Shotaro fell back onto the bed, he was very lucky Akiko wasn't here to ask him what he was dreaming about. He put a hand through his hair and wondered how he was in his dream with his fedora and woke up without it. He put his hands to his face, why couldn't he tell Philip his feelings. Right Shotaro hes gone now, has been for a year. He started to get sleepy again, _'I will tell you in my dreams Philip.'_ He thought before he looked at his hand "Dream Avenue? Akiko drew on my hand again!" He shook his head and just fell asleep he wanted to see Philip again.

_This doesn't make sense_

_She's smiling right_

_in front of me right now_

_She appears when I go to sleep,_

_she disappears when I awake_

_I want to hold onto her, say_

_I want to confess, confess,_

_confess, confess but I sleep talk_

_Even when I wake up,_

_I'm saying her name_

_Talk talk talk talk sleep talk_

_I'm going to go meet her,_

_I'm sleepy again_

Shotaro woke this time on Dream Avenue and he looked at his hands, he held flowers. He didn't know what was going on. Was he dreaming or was this really his chance to actually tell Philip. He walked up to the door that again read "505" He walked up to the door and saw Akiko and Ryuu there too.

"Ahhh AKIKO! Ryuu what are you doing here?" They looked at him as Ryuu said "Don't ask me questions." But before he could hear Akikos answer he woke up again this time to a slipper to his face. "You were sleep talking again!" Akiko said as Ryuu just nodded.

Shotaro held his head and just looked around and then got up. He looked at the door Philip was always behind only this time he wasn't. Shotaro put on his fedora and looked at the other two present. "Alright lets go." Shotaro walked out the door and the others followed.

_What time is it right now?_

_Is this a dream or real life?_

_A sketch in my head,_

_I drew her out all night_

Shotaro stopped in his tracks, in front of him was Philip. He turned to Akiko, "Hit me Akiko! I think I am dreaming!" Akiko blinked at Shotaro as he pointed to Philip in front of them. Akiko gasp and grabbed Ryuu's arm. Akiko pushed Shotaro forward and Shotaro ran towards Philip hoping this wasn't a dream at all.

Philip held open his arms and smiles and Shotaro smiled and hugged Philip knowing now this wasn't a dream. "Philip your…You back." Philip nodded and smiled whispering "I heard you sleep talking." Shotaro looked up and blinked then smiled. "I love you Philip." Shotaro then kissed Philip and smiled holding him close.


End file.
